United States
United States of America '''is a country situated in North America, it shares it's border with Canada and Mexico and has an access to the Atlantic Sea, the Pacific Sea and the Caribbean Sea. He is one of the most popular characters in CountryHumans, along with his half-brother Canada and Russia, a character which he is most commonly shipped with. Description Appearance In most depictions of the USA, he usually wears a black NATO shirt, jeans, sneakers/tennis shoes (from a popular brand), and sunglasses. You would also see him in bandages on his arms. Character America is egotistical and rude when you first meet him. He doesn’t mean to offend, but he does anyways since that’s just his sense of humour. Even though he’s 243 and it’s been a long time since the American War of Independence, he still hates authority, unless he’s the authority. America boasts quite a bit about everything he’s done and all the things he has. The more things you have, and the more expensive those things are, the better you are, in America’s eyes. But as you warm up to him he can be a genuinely nice guy (as long as you’re his friend). He cares a lot about his allies and his family. He’s especially protective of his younger siblings, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand (even if they don't need it). If things go wrong, America has an optimistic outlook. He’s always happy to fix things (America’s definition of “fix,” of course), and will go to any length to achieve his goals. He might seem a cold asshole at first, but under that shell is a guy with a big warm heart. Interests Flag meaning There are 13 red and white stripes in the flag of the USA. These 13 stripes (seven red and six white ones) represent the former Thirteen Colonies. There are 50 stars in the blue rectangle on top left of the flag. These stars represent the 50 federal states. This has been the official flag since Hawaii became a member of the union on 21 August 1959.https://www.englisch-hilfen.de/en/words/stars_and_stripes.htm The colors red, white, and blue '''did not have meanings for when it was adopted in 1777. However, the colors in the Great Seal did have specific meanings. Charles Thompson, Secretary of the Continental Congress, reporting to Congress on the Seal, stated: "The colors of the pales (the vertical stripes) are those used in the flag of the United States of America; White signifies purity and innocence, Red, hardiness & valour, and Blue, the color of the Chief (the broad band above the stripes) signifies vigilance, perseverance & justice."http://www.usflag.org/colors.html History America was first known as "New England" (depending on your head canon, America and New England are different characters). Geography The United States are composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2), the United States is the world's third or fourth largest country by total area and is slightly smaller than the entire continent of Europe's 3.9 million square miles (10.1 million km2). https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States Relationships Family * United Kingdom; - father * Spain; - mother * France; - stepmother * Canada; - half-brother Friends * Australia; - * Germany; - * Japan; - * Russia; - former husband Neutral Enemies * USSR (past); - * North Korea; - Opinions Russia The article wouldn't be complete without mentioning USA's relationship with Russia. In the fandom, he would be a love interest, having a diatomic rivalry throughout their history starting with Russia's father, the Soviet Union. USA is often fed up by the addiction of Russia for vodka because he rarely share. USA is rarely scared of showing to the others his love for Russia while Russia is trying to hide it from his family. United Kingdom The United Kingdom is pretty much the father of the USA. In most Countryhumans comics, USA is depicted detesting his father. This is mainly based upon the idea that USA is the "rebellious child" due to his advocacy for independence when he was younger. But, despite USA's defiant behaviour, UK still loves him as a son and as an ally and overall, they are close. I mean, they're family after all. It's unconditional. Spain Spain is USA's mother, as well as the mother of all his siblings except for Canada, whose mother is Spain's sister, France. He enjoys pestering her and calling her 'Mexico,' which is another Spanish-speaking country and another one of her children. She dislikes this, but since she is his mother, they are close and she loves him as a son. * This is highly controversial but there has been evidence of some sort of romantic relationship between them, resulting in a child between them, Philippines, despite the fact she is his mother and they are directly related. France France is USA's aunt/godmother/stepmother. Even though he is not her actual son, she appears to care for him. France and USA enjoys teaming up and doing things to USA's father that he does not ''enjoy, which is how they tend to bond. France constantly has to deal with her stepson's French surrender jokes, and has hit him with a history book (usually to the head/face) on multiple occasions because of USA's humour. However, it is evident that she sees UK more of a frenemy rather than a direct enemy. He seems to see France as some sort of parent, possibly as some sort of motherly figure. Australia USA's nickname for Australia: "Hell-Spider man" Canada Canada is USA's brother, although very different from USA. He's much more open minded, although very very very timid and weak. Canada relies on his brother to keep safe (even though he's older then him), and tends to follow USA around like a terrified puppy. This does get on USA's nerves, but most of the time he's happy to look after his brother. (If anyone tries to hurt Canada they face the wrath of USA.) Slovenia :'This part is to not be hated on. This is heavily based off the Polandball, but do not change this to fit your own opinions. The wiki and community are aware he is mostly shipped with Russia, but we base our information off the Polandball wiki.' Slovenia is USA's wife. They are extremely close and love each other dearly. However, a lot of people probably would not ship the two, as "RusAme" (Russia and America) has practically dominated the fandom, but in technical terms they're actually married. Germany Japan Philippines The ship USAxPhilippines is gaining in popularity. '''But it can be a controversial subject since Philippines is considered by many as his son.' New Zealand References }} ru:США Category:The Americas Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Countryhumans